Why Do I Love You, Don't Even Want To
by Deutzy
Summary: Rose is not being completely faithful to Sam, and he knows it, but he still can't let her go. Chapter 4 now up, please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Why Do I Love You, Don't Even Want To

"A girl may love you from the bottom of her heart, but there's always room for some other fellow at the top"

'Now, I'll only be a few days, so don't worry about anything.' Sam rambled on, shoving the last of his clothes into a small bag, and taking it to the front door of Bag End. 

'Stop worrying, I can cope on my own… anyway, Frodo's here as well.' Rose replied, following her husband around the house with Elanor in her arms. 

'You're not to go bothering Mr. Frodo, Rosie. He has things he has to do, and he needs peace and quiet to do them.' 

'I don't mind Sam,' Frodo said. He had been standing in the hallway, helping his friend load his bags onto his pony outside. 'Just have a good time with Pip and Merry, we can look after ourselves.'

Sam sighed, and walked out of Bag End. He stopped by his pony, and turned to Rose, Elanor and Frodo. 

'Mr. Frodo, don't let Rosie bother you.'

'Really…' Rose muttered to herself. 

Sam turned to his wife and daughter. 'I won't be gone long, but Pippin was so insistent I went to stay for a bit.'

'Don't worry, have a good time.' Rose said. 

'Alright. I love you.' Sam kissed his wife. 'And I love you.' Sam kissed Elanor on the forehead, which made her chuckle. 

With his goodbyes said, Sam mounted his pony and, with one last waves at Frodo, Rose and Elanor, rode off down the road. 

Pippin had invited Sam, Rose, Elanor and Frodo over to his and Merry's house for a week or so, but Frodo was reluctant to travel and leave Bag End, and Rose didn't think that Elanor was up to a journey across the Shire just yet, she was still too young. Of course, when he heard this, Sam had also wanted to stay, but Pippin and Merry were still insistent, and Frodo and Rose didn't want to stop him having a good time, so they had forced him to go. Sam had resisted at first, but finally gave in. 

Rose, Elanor and Frodo now went back into Bag End, and Rose took Elanor off to her little room for an afternoon nap. Frodo went back into his study to carry on sorting out all the notes he had been given by Bilbo about his adventures. 

Frodo wasn't disturbed for most of the afternoon, but as the light outside began to lessen, Rose appeared. 

'Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, Frodo.' She informed him. 

'Thank you very much, Rosie. You know, you don't have to do all this for me.'

'Oh, I don't mind, honestly.' Rose replied, before leaving Frodo alone again. He laughed to himself, you would never believe that Rose was married to Sam; the two hobbits were so different. Frodo had been trying for ages to stop Sam calling him "Mr", "Master" or "Sir", and yet he wouldn't. Rose, on the other hand, had hardly ever been at all formal around Frodo, usually just calling him by his first name. Both Sam and Rose worried about him, though, which sometimes he was grateful for, and sometimes annoyed him. 

*** 

Frodo walked into the dining room of Bag End, and was greeted with the smell of Rose's cooking. Two places were set out at the table, with Frodo's best china and glasses. The candles had also been lit, casting a romantic atmosphere. Frodo began to worry slightly – he had known Rose when she had been in her tweens, he knew how big a flirt she had been. Of course, she was older now, and married, but he still wasn't completely reassured. He found himself thinking about whether Elanor was the only reason Rose had decided to stay at Bag End with him. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as Rose appeared, carrying a large dish. 

On the dish was a large roast duck, covered in some kind of sauce. The smell told Frodo it was cherry sauce. _(A/N: Thank Mr. Ball for the inspiration for the meal – "If you don't like duck, you're rather stuck" and "There's duck with orange sauce, duck with cherry sauce, and duck surprise. The surprise is that there isn't any sauce!") _'It smells delicious, Rosie.' Frodo complimented the hobbit lass, seating himself at the table. 

'Oh, it's nothing Frodo, really.' She said, blushing slightly as she put down the duck and sat down opposite her husband's master. 

She let Frodo carve the duck, and they began to eat. 'Oh! I forgot something!' Rose suddenly said, and leapt from her seat. She reappeared a minute later with a full bottle of wine. She filled both her and Frodo's glasses, before sitting down again. 

Frodo looked at his glass hesitantly. He knew he wasn't very good with alcohol, two glasses and he's probably be completely drunk. But he didn't think one glass would do that much… 


	2. Chapter 2

1 HOUR LATER… 

Frodo was slumped over the table, laughing hysterically at absolutely nothing. One glass of wine had led to another, which led to another… you get the idea. He was completely drunk, and had no idea what he was doing, which was exactly how Rose wanted him…

She walked over to him, laying a hand on his shoulder and slowly turning him around to face him. He looked confused. 'Rosie…?' 

'Ssssh!' She giggled (she wasn't completely sober either), grabbing Frodo's hands and pulling him to his feet. Suddenly, she pulled him close to her, so their bodies were pressed together, and kissed him, hard, on the lips. 

For a moment, Frodo was too shocked to respond, but when he had recovered he joined in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rose's back and pushing her up against the wall. If he hadn't been so damn drunk, he wouldn't have even considered joining in Rose's little game, but at that moment he had completely forgot Sam's existence. All he could think about was that he was kissing one of the most beautiful hobbit lasses in Hobbiton. 

Rose pushed Frodo away, still giggling. She grabbed hold of Frodo's shirt, and pulled him into her and Sam's bedroom. She turned him round and pushed him on to the bed before falling on top of him. She locked lips with him again, stripping his shirt, trousers and underwear off at the same time, leaving him completely naked. 

Frodo rolled her around, so that he was on top. Still kissing, he stripped her as well. He straddled her, and then suddenly plunged himself inside her…

*** 

It was early morning when Frodo woke up. His head was pounding, and everything was spinning around him. He blinked a few times, and the room came into focus. 

He wondered what he was doing in Sam and Rose's room; the last thing he remembered was having supper with Rose last night. He rolled over in the bed, and his heart skipped a beat as he realised that Rose was lying right next to him, fast asleep. Horrified, he realised that he and Rose were both completely naked…

And then it all came flooding back to him… all the drinks Rose had coaxed him into drinking, her seduction, being led into her and Sam's room, and then… having sex in Sam and Rose's bed. What had he done?

Perhaps, he thought, if he managed to get back into his room before Rose waked up, she wouldn't remember a thing – she definitely hadn't been sober last night. Frodo groaned as he got out of bed and his head began to spin again. 

'Going somewhere?' He heard a singsong voice behind him. 

'Shit.' Frodo muttered; she was awake. 'Yes, actually.' He said out loud, turning to face Rose. Any feelings he had had for her last night had now completely disappeared. 'Back to my room, to try and forget about… what we did.' 

'And why would you want to do that?' She asked, perfectly innocently. 

'Because Sam is one of my best friends, and you are his wife!' 

'Oh, come on, Frodo! Sam is an idiot; I don't know why I ever decided to marry him! You're 100 times more handsome.' 

'Beauty is only skin-deep, Rose.' 

'You're sounding like my father now.' 

'Good!' 

'Why do you hate me all of a sudden, Frodo? I didn't force you to make love to me, you know.' 

'**I was drunk!**' Frodo shouted, fury in his voice. 'I didn't know what I was doing.' 

'Well, you were definitely enjoying yourself…' Rose teased. She got out of bed as well, not in the slightest bit embarrassed by her naked state. She moved closer to Frodo, running a hand down his arm. 'You just need to relax.' 

'I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, ROSE GAMGEE!' Frodo cried, grabbing his clothes from the floor, and walking from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Frodo ran to his own bedroom, locking the door behind him. He punched the wall in frustration as the tears began to fall down his cheeks – he had betrayed his best friend. The person _he _trusted most in the whole of Middle-earth; the person who had gone all the way to Mordor with him; the one who had faithfully served him for nearly the whole of his life. And how did he thank him? By sleeping with his wife! Perhaps it was best if he left the Shire… 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's one of those in-between chapters, and the next few will be longer!_

Frem Bolger said goodbye to his friends at the entrance to the Green Dragon inn, before going back inside. 'Come on, closing time! Everybody out!' He called, clapping his hands. His eldest son helped some of the more drunken residents of Hobbiton out of their seats, and gradually the inn began to clear. 

Eventually the inn was empty apart from Frem, his wife Jecla, his son Drido, and one hobbit. He was slumped over a table in a corner, several _large empty glasses around him. _

'Come on mate, surely you've got a home to go to!' Frem laughed, going over to the lone hobbit. He put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, and the hobbit began to stir. Frem suddenly found himself looking at the tear-stained face of Frodo Baggins, one of his, and his cousin Fredegar's, closest friends.  

'Frodo! What are you doing here so late? And looking so miserable?' Frem asked, sitting down by his friend. 

'I can't go back, Frem, not with… _her!' Frodo cried, flinging his arms around Frem's neck and dissolving into tears. _

'Where? With who?' 

'I… I can't tell you here…' Frodo cast a glance at Jecla and Drido. 

'I don't know what's up with you, Fro, but you're coming home with me, and staying at our place until this is all sorted, all right?' 

Frodo sniffed and nodded. 'Thank you.' 

*** 

Jecla and Frem's children were all asleep, and Frem and Frodo were in Frem's living room. 

'Now, Frodo, tell me what's happened.' 

Frodo then launched into the story of Sam going to stay with Merry and Pippin for a while, and it being just him, Rose and Elanor at Bag End. He told Frem how Rose had managed to get him drunk, and then how she had managed to get him to bed… to _her and Sam's bed!_

Frem listened in silence, allowing Frodo to talk uninterrupted. 'And I just can't go back there!' Frodo ended. Tears were, by now, rolling freely down his cheeks, and his shoulders shook with the sobs. 

'I knew she was no good, that girl.' Frem said when Frodo had finished talking. 

'It was _my fault!' Frodo said.  _

'No, it wasn't, and don't even start thinking that it was. She was the one who knew what she was doing, the one who started it all. She took advantage of you, and you yourself just said that you had no idea what you were doing.' 

'That's no excuse – I shouldn't have drunk so much!' 

'Oh, come on Frodo, hobbits are allowed to have a little drink once in a while. That was no fault of your own.'

Frodo sniffed, and wiped the tears from his face with his shirt sleeve. 

'Now, what you need now is a good sleep.' Frem said. 'We've got a spare guest room… you're welcome here for as long as you want. I'll talk to Sam when he gets back, if you want.' 

Frodo's eyes suddenly widened, and a look of fear came across them. 'No… not Sam… I don't want him to know… He's been so good to me!' 

'So he deserves to know the truth.' Frem reasoned. 'If he knows best, he'll leave that Rose when he finds out.' 

Frodo still looked doubtful, but didn't try to oppose Frem again. He got up, and followed Frem to his guest room.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Again, apologies this is so short, but I am kind of having a writers block on this fic, so any ideas would be greatly accepted, please review, "I beseech you on my knees"!_

Frem was on his way to the Green Dragon with his wife and son for another day at work (all three of them worked at the bar), when he saw a pony standing by Bag End, and Sam was just coming back out of Bag End to unload the horse. 

'I'll catch you up.' Frem said to Jecla and Drido, separating from them and going over to Sam. 

'Have a nice trip?' He asked. 

'Wonderful.' Sam replied. He definitely looked full of life, but that's what comes from spending a week with Merry and Pippin. 

'Um… Sam, I know you've just got back, and probably want to spend some time with Elanor and Rose, but could you come over to the Green Dragon at some point… I need to talk to you.' 

'Sounds serious!' Sam laughed. 

'It is.' Frem replied, wiping the smile from Sam's face. 

'Oh… all right, but it won't be until later, if that's alright?' 

'Fine, but make sure you come to me at the inn, not my house.' 

'All right.' Sam said again, and Frem said goodbye before making his way towards the inn. 'Wonder what that's all about?' He muttered to himself, unloading the last of his baggage, and hauling it into the house. 

It was silent inside… too silent for Sam's liking. He knew it was still quite early, but Frodo was usually up early, even if Rose and Elanor weren't. Sam dropped his bags by the door, and walked down the hallway. He opened the door of Frodo's room slightly, and peered in: it was empty. He walked along and opened the door to his and Rose's room: also empty. '_Rosie? Mr. Frodo?' Sam called, moving along the hallway. '__Where are you all?' _

'Sam?' Sam heard a quiet voice call his name from Elanor's nursery. He opened the door to find Rose sitting by Elanor's cot, rocking forwards and backwards with Elanor asleep in her arms. Rose looked like she'd been crying. 

'Whatever's the matter, Rosie?' Sam asked, coming into the room and kneeling in front of his wife so he could look her in the eye. She put Elanor back in her cot and averted her eyes to the ground. 

'It was horrible, Sam, horrible!' She cried. 

'What was? What was horrible?' 

'Frodo, he… he…' 

'He what? And where is he?' 

'I don't know where he is! He ran off after he…' 

'Go on…' 

'_He raped me, Sam! He got me drunk and raped me!' Rosie suddenly cried, flinging her arms around her husband._

Sam looked shocked, and was silent for a minute or two, before getting up. He looked hurt and confused. 'No…' He muttered over and over again. 'No… he wouldn't do something like that… not Mr. Frodo! I'm going to find him, so don't you worry Rosie!' 

Sam stormed out the room, and a moment later Rosie heard the front door of Bag End slam shut. She immediately stopped her sniffling, and laughed. Getting rid of Sam was proving easier that she thought. Splashing water on her face like that must have made her look like she really had been crying. 

The poor hobbit, she felt sorry for him in a way. He didn't know where to turn to now, his wife or master and best friend. He seemed to be furious with Frodo, but she knew Sam. By the time he had found him, he would be ready to lay the blame on someone else, to comfort his master rather than blame him. She bet that within a month, 'Sam and her' would be over, and she could take Frodo for her own…


End file.
